A really weird day
by ElvenMuggle
Summary: The title should say it all.....
1. Ron's Party

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
  
Harry had gotten an owl from Ron telling him to come to his birthday party. So, of course Harry went. Well, he was on his way he was flying in his Superman costume. But then he had to make a pit stop and got some cheetos and was on his way again. When he finally got to Ron's birthday party he wasn't greeted at the door so he just kept ringing the bell again and again and again until Ginny came around from the back and led him to the party.Harry couldn't believe what he saw! The whole school was there even the teachers! But Harry didn't see his favorite teacher Snape, so, he went looking for him. Harry found him skipping in a Field of flowers.(He's not gay.)"Hi Snape my favorite teacher!"Harry cried happily.  
  
"Hi Harry my favorite student!"Snape cried happily.  
  
They ran up and hugged each other then started to skip together in the flowers. About thirty minutes later, they went back up to the party.   
  
"Where have you been?"Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, just skipping in the flowers with my favorite teacher Snape."Harry said.  
  
"Snape? Where is he? He's my favorite teacher!"Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Over here. Follow me."Harry said.  
  
So, the two boys went to go find their favorite teacher Snape. But while they were looking they ran into their worst enemy.....Hermione Granger!  
  
"Well,well,well look who it is."Hermione said.  
  
"Get out of our way Granger!"Harry said angrily.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?"she asked.  
  
"I am!"shouted their best friend,Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione saw her lover, Hagrid and ran off to meet him at that moment.  
  
"Well, I got rid of her." their best friend Draco Malfoy, said.  
  
They all just stared at each other after that. and they will just keep standing there until the author of this story lets them stop staring at each other and she won't do that until she gets at least one good review.  
  
Please Review! Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!Please!  
  
Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:They ain't mine.  
  
Thank you to all reviewers! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
They stared at each other until the best wizard in the world came up....Voldemort!  
  
"Hey guys,whats up?"the best wizard in the world Voldemort, said.  
  
"Nothing."Harry said."We were just trying to find our favorite teacher Snape."  
  
"Snape? He betrayed the most evil wizard in the world."Voldemort said.  
  
"What was his name again? I forgot."Ron asked.  
  
"I can't say it."Voldemort said sounding scared.  
  
"Oh come on, please?"the three best friends wined.  
  
"OK his name was.....Dumbledore."Voldemort shivered when he said it.  
  
They all stared at each other until Ron shouted that the party was over. But as soon as he did so, all the teachers started fake crying and threw themselves on the ground and started kicking and screaming about how they didn't want to go home.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to go into the house. He got in and went to his bedroom where some of his friends were waiting. The friends were, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Harry, Voldemort, Snape, Peter Petegrew, Crabbe, Goyle, Frodo Baggins, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Aragorn, Leogolas,(YAY!) Gandalf, and a couple of orks.  
  
Authors Notes: Next up, Ron slumber party! Review! Please? Please? Please? 


	3. The slumber party!

Disclaimer: I really hate to say it but their still not mine.  
  
Thankyou everyone who reveiwed and to those of you who asked, no their not under the imperious curse it's just funny to see them doing stuff they don't usually do.  
  
They all sat down on their flowery sleeping bags.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Ron asked them all.  
  
They all sat pondering on what they should do for a few minutes then Legolas said, "Lets play with each others hair!"  
  
Everyone agreed so they all sat crosslegged in front of each other and started playing with the persons hair in front of them. At first, they had Voldemort playing with someones hair but his long fingernails got tangled in it all so they had to put him on the end. And evryone thought that Legolas had the prettiest hair, so, they all wanted him behind them. Well, he granted their wishes. But when they looked in the mirror and saw that they all had the same hairdoo as Legolas, they wished they wished they hadn't asked if he could come and play with their hair. Like for instance, Ron's long blonde hair clashed horribly with his freckles , and everyone soon found out that Voldemort's pale skin reeeeaallly did not look good with blonde hair. So, with everyone looking horrible with blonde hair, they all sat down. "Wel what should we do now."Ron asked.  
  
"I know!"Legolas started.  
  
But everyone shouted, "NO!" before he could finsh.  
  
"I know!"Harry said."We could play truth or dare!"  
  
Everyone agreed to that so Harry started off. "Okay."Harry said."I dare Voldemort to put on a hula suit and do a hula dance for us all."  
  
A/n: Will Voldemort put on the hula outfit and do the dance? Find out next time on...Um the story I'm writing.  
  
Review? Please? 


	4. Truth or dare?

Disclaimer:I own only the plot.  
  
Thanx reveiwers! I love you guys!  
  
"Okay!"Voldemort the best wizard in the world said."I would be glad to!"   
  
So, Voldemort said a spell and a hula suit appeared. He stood there and stared at them   
  
all.  
  
"Well guys turn around!"he said.  
  
Everyone turned the other way, while Voldemort changed.  
  
"Okay guys I'm done!"Voldemort the best wizard in the world said.  
  
Everyone turned around and what met there eyes terrified them. There was Voldemort,   
  
the best wizard in the world, standing there in a hula suit. And boy, he looked bad.  
  
Really bad. Just amagine it. Voldemort, with long blonde hair, pail skin, the hula skirt,  
  
and the halfs of coconuts on.(on his chest.)   
  
Everyone started screaming,gaging, and turning the other way, trying to get the image   
  
of Voldemort out of their heads. Just then, Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, walked in she saw  
  
Voldemort standing there with long blonde hair, pail skin, and a hula suit on and fainted.   
  
"Guys whats a matter?"Voldemort, the best wizard in the world, asked them all.  
  
"I haven't done my dance yet!"  
  
Voldemort then popped a cd into a cd player.(I don't know where it came from.)  
  
and started dancing to Britney Spears, Slave 4 u.  
  
"We have to get out of here!"Legolas(YAY!) shouted.  
  
So, everyone got up and started to run as fast as they could. But they soon found out that  
  
Voldemort was chasing after them. They ran all the way to Hogwarts and they fell in a   
  
river that led to the lake,(everyone accept for Legolas.) and the Giant Squid came   
  
up and ate them all.  
  
A/N: Okay thats the end of that chappy! Here are my thanks.  
  
A thanks to  
  
jcbernier, a, erialarrowman, Saurrodiel: I did read yours I read harry potter and the goblins of gringotts and I left my review there to that was pretty good.jamie57, SweetAngel2592: I'm glad you thought so! Kiway: you're cool. Tropic Of Scorpio: I was hyper.... Slinky, Maigon Jesolite: while it lasted?, Gemini ice 39, HarryGryffinGirl: no imperious curse here! Deanna: how sweet. SweetAngel2592: were you hyper too? gummie-bare, LuvBug2, rEnAe17, Aleatha: Thanks for the imformation about the title. I probably never would have noticed that! And I fully agree about what you said about Legolas. BouncingFerretsR.A.O.K  
  
See the little purple box down below all of this? See that little go button?  
  
click on it and see what happens! 


End file.
